Manto
Midfielder |number= 7 |element = Wood |team= *'Tenmas' *'Raimon (Chrono Stone)' |seiyuu= Takagaki Ayahi |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 001 (Chrono Stone)}} Manto (マント) is a midfielder for Tenmas and later on, for Raimon. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"A cool and withdrawn dupli of Fei's who has no shortage of admirers."'' Appearance Manto has fair skin and aqua/turquoise eyes. She has long mint cream hair which is styled in a ponytail. She also has part of hair around her neck styled like a "scarf". She wears 2 pink hair clips on the right side of her fringe, and 3 on the bottom left. Plot A new threat She first appeared in episode 1 with the rest of Tenmas. She fought alongside her team against Protocol Omega. At the end of the episode, the score was 1-0 for Protocol Omega due to Alpha using his Keshin and fusing with it allowing him to score the first goal with a mighty shoot. In episode 4, she and the other Duplis wore Raimon's uniform and fought against Protocol Omega. In episode 6, she along with Smile and Deboon wore Raimon's uniform again and fought against Protocol Omega 2.0. However, Beta's dribble was too violent and Manto got injured by her dribble. Jurassic era In episode 30, she appeared with the other duplis doing training. In episode 31, she was called forth by Fei to practice in strengthening himself. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Manto, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Pretty Membership Card (かわいらしい会員証, randomly dropped from Nishikōen Pretty Team 西公園プリティチーム) *'Item': Ultimate Snowman (究極のゆきだるま, randomly dropped from Seito Rafters (成都ラフターズ) at Fake Charles' taisen route) *'Player': Oryou After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Manto, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Ultimate Snowman (究極のゆきだるま, randomly dropped from Outer Sky (アウタースカイ) on Handa Shinichi's left taisen route) *'Item': Angel and Demon's Romance (天使と悪魔のロマンス, randomly dropped from Real Legends (リアルレジェンズ) on the Shadow Person's left taisen route) *'Item': Meddling Device (おせっかいなデバイス, randomly dropped from Willings (ウィリングス) on the Shadow Person's left taisen route) *'Topic': Popular Idol (人気アイドルの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained or fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Tenmas VS Protocol Omega * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * (Gra Fa's route only) * (Heroines N only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Green Leaves' *'Heroines N' *'Heroines R' *'Long Hairs N' *'Long Hairs R' *'Speed Gals' Trivia *Her name, Manto, is Japanese for ''mantle''. This is a pun on how her hair is styled. *She is a Dupli. *In the Italian translation of the Chrono Stone games, due to a translation error, she speaks like if she were a boy. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Dupli